


I Promise

by Akkichan



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Hugs, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akkichan/pseuds/Akkichan
Summary: Đối với Boboiboy, Fang là tất cả của anhP/s: Mọi chi tiết trong fic chỉ là sự tưởng tượng của con au này, không liên quan gì đến các nhân vật trong bản gốc. Vui lòng KHÔNG re-up. Cảm ơn.
Relationships: BoBoiBoy/Fang
Kudos: 4





	I Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Lần đầu viết nên còn non tay, câu từ ngữ nghĩa cũng không được hay cho lắm, mong mọi người thông cảm *cúi*. Mình viết chỉ để thỏa mãn cơn thèm OTP thôi, vã quá rồi :(((((

Nhiệm vụ giải cứu các Quả cầu năng lượng ngày càng khó khăn đối với Tapops khi tổ chức vừa nhận được thông về một hành tinh Hải tặc. 

Đám Hải tặc này hoàn toàn khác với đám trước đây mà nhóm Boboiboy từng đối đầu. Đây là một nhóm cướp có vũ trang là quân số khổng lồ. Số lượng của bọn chúng không chỉ gói gọn trong một tổ chức với những chiến thuyền có sức công phá nữa mà là cả một hành tinh đều là Hải tặc.

Nhờ Đội trưởng Kaizo đã trà trộn vào hành tinh này từ rất lâu nên Tapops mới có đủ thông tin để vạch ra kế hoạch đánh bại bọn Hải tặc này. Phải mất rất nhiều thời gian và công sức để Tapops có thể tiêu diệt hoàn toàn những tên đầu lĩnh ở đây. Cả một hành tinh tham gia vào trận chiến tranh đoạt Quả cầu năng lượng, không cần đếm cũng biết số lượng Quả cầu năng lượng rơi vào tay bọn chúng khổng lồ tới mức nào.

Nhóm Boboiboy đã thành công tiêu diệt tên thủ lĩnh canh giữ nơi cất chứa những Quả cầu năng lượng cuối cùng trên hành tinh này. Đây là nơi chứa cuối cùng và cũng là nơi có số lượng Quả cầu năng lượng lớn nhất nên đương nhiên tên canh giữ cũng là kẻ mạnh nhất và xảo quyệt nhất. Tốn rất nhiều thời gian và công sức, nhận hàng trăm vết thương vào mình, cuối cùng nhóm Boboiboy cũng đã đánh bại tên thủ lĩnh đó.

Fang triệu hồi Shadow Tiger để kiểm tra xem tên thủ lĩnh đã thật sự bị tiêu diệt chưa. Nhìn quang cảnh đổ nát xung quanh, cậu thở phào.

'Cuối cùng cũng kết thúc rồi.'

Nhớ lại tình cảnh lúc đó Fang lại rùng mình.

***

Bọn cậu chia nhau thành hai đội, cậu và Sai, Shield sẽ dọn dẹp bọn cản đường còn Đội trưởng Kaizo và Boboiboy sẽ đối đầu với tên thủ lĩnh. Đám đàn em cản đường không mạnh lắm nhưng chúng có số lượng rất đông, ba người các cậu cũng rất chật vật để chống cự.

Khi bọn cậu đang tập trung càn quét quân địch, đúng lúc đó một cột sáng khổng lồ bùng lên, bao phủ một diện tích cực lớn tại chiến trường của Boboiboy và Đội trưởng Kaizo. Dù chưa thấy sức mạnh đó bao giờ nhưng Fang nhận ra cột sáng đó. Bảy dải màu cuốn vào nhau tạo nên một cột xoáy trắng xóa khổng lồ, cuốn phăng mọi vật cản đường của nó.

Cậu ở khá gần cơn bão nên có thể cảm nhận được sức tàn phá kinh khủng của nó. Ổn định trọng tâm và bám vào nơi kiên cố, cậu nhìn về phía cơn lốc kia. Mọi thứ mờ ảo như có một lớp sương vây kín tầm nhìn. Rồi cậu nghe thấy tiếng sấm, cảm nhận được mặt đất rung chuyển, nghe rõ được từng cơn gió gào thét qua tai. Từ những khe nứt trên mặt đất, dung nham dần dần trào ra. Trên trời từng bông tuyết xuất hiện rơi trắng xóa một vùng. 

Bảy nguyên tố cùng lúc trỗi dậy gây lên cơn chấn động toàn hành tinh này. 

Cậu biết ai là người tạo ra vụ chấn động này vì cậu có thể nhìn thấy người đó đang lơ lửng ngay trong tâm bão.

Là Boboiboy.

Không biết qua bao lâu, cậu bỗng thấy Boboiboy giơ một bàn tay lên, ngưng tụ một quả cầu giữa lòng bàn tay mình và bắn thẳng xuống phía dưới. Rồi tay còn lại giơ lên, một quả cầu khác cũng nhanh chóng hình thành và bị ném xuống. Cậu nhìn thấy Boboiboy không ngừng ngưng tụ năng lượng vào lòng bàn tay rồi ném mạnh xuống mặt đất. Từng quả cầu rơi xuống va chạm với mặt đất tạo ra những cơn chấn động kinh người. Boboiboy tấn công không ngừng nghỉ, trông anh như muốn phát tiết mọi cảm xúc của mình ra vậy.

Hàng trăm quả cầu bị ném xuống tạo ra những tiếng nổ chói tai.

Uỳnh! Uỳnh! Uỳnh! 

Những tiếng nổ cứ liên tiếp vang lên tạo ra những dư chấn không ai tưởng tượng nổi. Fang vội gọi những những dây trói ra cuốn chặt bản thân xuống để tránh bị cuốn đi. Tiếng nổ, tiếng gió rít gào qua tai Fang. Có gì đó xoẹt qua má Fang khiến cậu thấy rát rát, đưa tay chạm vào nơi đó, một vệt đỏ hiện lên tay cậu.

Máu? Có lẽ những ngọn cỏ kia chính là thủ phạm. Độ sắc bén của chúng không thể lơ là được.

Những tiếng nổ bỗng nhiên dừng lại. Tiếng gió cũng nhỏ dần hơn. 

Chợt giữa cơn lốc xoáy kia xuất hiện một tia sáng chói lòa cắt ngang không trung. Ngay sau đó là một cơn chấn động còn khủng khiếp hơn những vụ nổ vừa nãy.

ẦM!!!!

Khói bụi mù mịt bốc lên cuồn cuộn rồi đập thẳng xuống từng đợt từng đợt như những cơn sóng thần rợn người. 

Chờ khi lớp bụi mù mịt tan đi, Fang nhìn lại nơi cũ tìm kiếm bóng dáng của Boboiboy nhưng không được kết quả gì. Đến khi ngước lên thì thấy thân ảnh đó đang từ từ bay lên lại gần tụ mây mù khổng lồ trên bầu trời. 

Đột nhiên cậu có dự cảm không lành.

Bay lên gần đám mây mù kia, Boboiboy bỗng nở nụ cười. 

"Hahahaha!!!"

Tiếng cười của Boboiboy lạ lùng đến chính Fang cũng không nhận ra. Cậu nhíu chặt mày chạy lại gần miệng hố vĩ đại trên mặt đất - kết quả từ sức mạnh của Boboiboy.

Nhưng chưa kịp đến gần một lần nữa cậu lại nghe thấy tiếng sấm gầm lên trên bầu trời. Đám mây cuộn trào dữ dội, bỗng một cột sét khổng lồ dội xuống mặt đất. Tiếp theo đó là nham thạch phun trào từ mặt đất lên, từng cột băng nhọn hoắt cũng rơi xuống đâm xuyên vào mặt đất. Từng cột từng cột hiện ra như một sự trừng phạt của thiên nhiên. Khắp nơi trên hành tinh đều xuất hiện những miệng hố ghê người như vòm miệng của những con quái thú cổ đại.

'Không lẽ Boboiboy cậu ấy định phá hủy cả hành tinh này?!'

Nhìn Boboiboy đang cười điên dại trên không trung kia, tim Fang đập thình thịch như muốn nhảy ra khỏi lồng ngực. Cậu cắn chặt môi, vội chạy lại gần hơn. 

"BOBOIBOY!!! BOBOIBOY!!! BOBOIBOY!!!!" 

Cậu hét hết sức có thể, dùng tất cả sức bình sinh mà hét. Cổ họng cậu đau rát, miệng lưỡi cậu khô khốc nhưng vẫn chưa có tác dụng. Fang thở đứt quãng nhìn Boboiboy đang điều khiển những cột sức mạnh dội xuống mặt đất. 

"Shadow Eagle!"

Cậu triệu hồi Đại bàng bóng đêm ra, xoay người nhảy lên lưng nó rồi ra lệnh đại bàng bay đến gần Boboiboy. Trước mặt Boboiboy chính là bình địa, hàng trăm cột sức mạnh nguyên tố thi nhau lao xuống trước sự điều khiển của anh. Khó khăn vượt qua từng cột sức mạnh, Fang dần dần bay lại gần Boboiboy hơn. Cậu hét lớn:

"BOBOIBOY!" 

Lần này có vẻ như đã có tác dụng, Boboiboy khựng lại, tiếng cười cũng dứt. Fang thấy đã có tác dụng vội hét:

"Boboiboy, tên thủ lĩnh đã bị cậu đánh bại rồi!!! Tan xác không còn mảnh nào nữa!!! Cậu thắng rồi!!!! Kết thúc rồi nên mau xuống dưới với tớ!!!" 

Fang dứt lời, cậu bỗng thấy hai vai Boboiboy run rẩy.

"Boboiboy?"

Nghe tiếng gọi kia Boboiboy dừng run rẩy, anh từ từ quay lại nhìn Fang. 

Khi nhìn thấy khuôn mặt người kia, trái tim Fang giật mạnh một tiếng. Fang đau đớn nhìn Boboiboy.

'Rốt cuộc cuộc chiến đó, cậu ấy đã trải qua nhưng gì?' 

Đôi mắt Boboiboy đã tan rã đằng sau lớp kính màu vàng. Mắt anh giờ mang một màu đen của hắc ám, điên cuồng và tuyệt vọng. Khuôn mặt tái nhợt không một chút khí huyết. Mái tóc nâu ban đầu biến thành trắng xóa. Cả người chìm vào bầu không khí u ám xa cách.

Khi đôi mắt Boboiboy chạm vào đôi mắt của Fang, có gì đó rung động trong hai viên ngọc đen sẫm đó. Dần dần, hai tròng mắt kia cuối cùng cũng bắt được tiêu cự, Boboiboy khẽ chớp mắt nhìn chằm chằm vào Fang không dời giây nào. Chăm chú như thể chỉ một giây sau Fang sẽ lại biến mất. 

"Fa...ng?"

Giọng nói của anh chứa đầy sự kinh ngạc, lo sợ và đau đớn. Anh quay hẳn người lại, từ từ bay đến gần Fang. Boboiboy run rẩy giơ tay lên đưa đến bên mặt Fang, nhưng lại do dự khi hạ xuống như thể đang sợ hãi điều gì đó. Fang thấy thế, cậu đưa tay lên chạm vào bàn tay kia, nhẹ nhàng áp nó vào bên má của mình. Nhìn người kia rồi khẽ cười. 

"Tớ đây." 

Boboiboy trợn to mắt khi nghe thấy lời hồi đáp kia. Bàn tay còn lại cũng từ từ đưa lên chạm vào bên má kia của Fang. Fang cũng dùng tay áp vào bàn tay kia. Cậu nắm hai tay Boboiboy thật chặt, nhìn vào đôi con ngươi trước mặt mình, nói:

"Tớ luôn luôn ở đây, ngay đây thôi, Boboiboy." 

Nghe thấy âm thanh dịu dàng đó, cuối cùng, Boboiboy không kìm được nữa, khóc.

"Ừ đúng vậy... Fang vẫn luôn ở đây với tớ mà..."

Boboiboy tựa trán mình vào trán Fang và khóc không ngừng. Theo từng giọt từng giọt nước mắt chảy ra, những chấn động thưa dần và cuối cùng biến mất hoàn toàn. Đám mây đen trên bầu trời cũng dần dần tan đi, từng tia nắng xuyên qua lớp mây mù chiếu xuống mặt đất. Gió ngừng, dung nham ngừng phun trào và nhiệt độ cũng dần trở về ban đầu.

Theo sự biến đổi của các nguyên tố, Boboiboy cũng dần dần quay trở lại hình dáng ban đầu. Anh kiệt sức, không đủ sức mạnh để bay tiếp nữa rồi ngất lịm đi rơi xuống nơi Fang đang giơ tay đón lấy. 

Bắt được Boboiboy, Fang điều khiển đại bàng bay xuống mặt đất tìm nhân viên y tế.

Nhìn người yêu trong lòng, Fang xoa mái tóc người kia, khẽ cười.

***

Thoát khỏi kí ức trận chiến vừa qua, Fang trợ giúp nhân viên tìm kiếm những người bị thương và tìm cánh cửa nơi đám Hải tặc giấu những Quả cầu năng lượng. Nơi cất chứa Quả cầu có khả năng tự động trốn đi nếu có gì đó ảnh hưởng đến an toàn của nó. Nhờ thế mà team dọn dẹp thiếu nhân lực trầm trọng. 

Trong khi Boboiboy ném những quả cầu sức mạnh xuống mặt đất, Sai và Shield đã tìm được Đội trưởng Kaizo ngất trong một đám đất đá. Đầu anh ấy bị va đập mạnh nên tạm thời vẫn còn hôn mê, trên cơ thể không có thương tích quá nặng. Tình trạng đã ổn định chỉ chờ đến khi tỉnh lại để kiểm tra toàn diện. 

So với Đội trưởng Kaizo thì thương tích của Boboiboy nặng hơn. Cậu cạn sạch năng lượng vì đi quá giới hạn, đầu cũng chịu một lực va đập mạnh, trên người có rất nhiều vết thâm tím. May mắn không ảnh hưởng gì đến xương cốt hay nội tạng bên trong, nhưng nếu muốn sử dụng lại sức mạnh thì bắt buộc phải tuân thủ chế độ nghỉ ngơi, điều dưỡng của bác sĩ. Nếu không sẽ có di chứng để lại trên cơ thể. 

Fang nghe bác sĩ giải thích, khẽ thở phào nhẹ nhõm. Hai người quan trọng nhất của cậu đều an toàn rồi. 

Nhìn anh trai mình rồi nhìn sang Boboiboy một lát. Fang đứng dậy ra ngoài tiếp tục công việc của mình. 

Bận rộn hết một ngày, vào bình minh ngày hôm sau cuối cùng cả đám cũng đẩy được hết đất đá đi. Mặt đất hiện giờ chỗ lồi chỗ lõm, rất khó để di chuyển nên dù đã dọn hết đất đá, chưa kể nơi bọn Hải tặc giấu Quả cầu năng lượng được cài đặt chương trình tự động: khi phát hiện ra nguy hiểm, nó sẽ tự động trốn đi tìm nơi an toàn. Nên công cuộc tìm lại nơi chứa những Quả cầu năng lượng cũng gặp khá nhiều khó khăn.

Fang đứng dậy lau mồ hôi trên trán và rời đi, vừa đi vừa nghĩ vẩn vơ chuyện gì đó.

Khi đi đến trước một miệng hố khổng lồ cách khá xa nơi tập kết, cậu khựng lại. Có một người đang đứng đó, ngược chiều với ánh nắng, nhìn chăm chú vào một nơi.

Fang hơi mỉm cười rồi trượt xuống hố. Trước khi đi, cậu gửi tin nhắn báo cáo với đội trưởng Koko Ci và đô đốc, nhắn rằng: Báo cáo, đã tìm thấy mục tiêu. 

Fang chậm rãi lại gần người kia, hai tay nhét túi áo, ánh mắt dịu dàng nhìn bóng lưng đó. 

"Cậu biết tớ đang cần gì mà, Fang." 

Người kia quay lại, nở nụ cười tươi rói với cậu.

"Rất tiếc, hiện giờ thì tớ chịu, Boboiboy."

Boboiboy nhìn người yêu, cười hì hì. Nhìn Fang đang đến gần mình, anh dang hai tay ra, nũng nịu nói:

"Fang, tớ muốn sạc pin. Tớ cạn năng lượng rồi nè."

Cậu trai tóc đỏ rượu cũng cười vui vẻ lại gần người yêu. Khi Fang đã tiến vào trong vòng tay của Boboiboy rồi, anh vòng tay qua eo cậu kéo cậu lại gần. Dụi khuôn mặt vào cần cổ thanh mảnh của cậu. Chiếc mũi áp sát vào da thịt người kia, hít một hơi thật sâu rồi thở ra một cách thoải mái. 

Boboiboy ôm chặt thật chặt. Như muốn khảm cả người kia và cơ thể mình. Fang cũng vòng tay qua người chàng trai tóc nâu, khẽ vuốt ve tấm lưng kia. Cậu vỗ lưng Boboiboy, buồn cười nói:

"Đừng ngửi nữa, tớ vừa dọn dẹp xong, mồ hôi ra nhiều bẩn lắm. Lát nữa đợi tớ tắm xong rồi cho cậu hít thoải mái."

"Nhưng đây mới chính là mùi của cậu. Yên tâm tớ sẽ không chê cậu đâu---au!"

Boboiboy bị ăn một cú đập vào đầu.

"Cậu dám chê thì biến!" 

Fang cảm thấy tên này vẫn thiếu đòn như mọi ngày.

"Không không không đâu, tớ không bao giờ biến đâu. Khó khăn lắm mới lừa- à ôm được cậu đến tay, ai ngu mà biến chứ. Với cả là..." 

Boboiboy bỗng kéo dài giọng ra, di chuyển môi lên tai Fang, khẽ liếm vành tai đó rồi nói:

"...nhớ những lúc hai bọn mình có hoạt động mạnh, tớ có bao giờ chê đâu."

Phừng! 

Mặt Fang nhờ câu nói đó mà đỏ bừng như tôm luộc, bốc khói nghi ngút. Cậu nghiến răng vỗ bôm bốp vào người Boboiboy. 

"Tên chết tiệt này, im đi!"

"Hahaha, tớ nói đúng mà. Nếu cậu không nhớ thì tối nay tớ giúp cậu nhớ nhé!" 

"Không đời nào!" 

"A ý cậu là không muốn đợi đến tối ư? Không sao, ngay bây giờ cũng được!" 

"!!!" 

Boboiboy giả ngu rồi nhân lúc Fang đang lơ là, ấn cậu xuống dưới đất còn anh thì đè lên cậu. 

Nhìn Boboiboy đang cười thiếu đòn, Fang cảm thấy tay thật ngứa, răng thật ngứa và chân cũng thật là ngứa. Muốn đạp bay tên tóc nâu mắt nâu áo cam nào đó. 

"Hì hì hì, tuyệt vời."

Boboiboy vui vẻ nhìn người yêu, anh cúi xuống nhẹ nhàng trao cho người kia một nụ hôn vào đôi môi đang mím chặt, môi trượt qua bên gò má khẽ liếm rồi cúi xuống dụi dụi mặt vào cổ cậu. 

Fang thấy Boboiboy cứ dụi tới dụi lui như một con mèo đang làm nũng, tim cậu tan chảy cả ra. Cậu nằm im cho anh nằm trên người mình, để anh thư giãn một lát, mang tiếng là đang 'sạc pin' mà. 

"Fang."

"Ừ." 

"Fang." 

"Tớ đây." 

"Fang!" 

"Sao?" 

"Tớ hứa sẽ bảo vệ cậu mãi mãi." 

Không hiểu sao Boboiboy lại đột nhiên trịnh trọng như vậy, Fang chỉ biết ôm lại người kia.

"Ừ. Hứa rồi đó nhé."

______________

Ở một góc xa xa, một đám người đang tụ lại thành một đống gì đó bàn chuyện sôi nổi.

"Thế nào thế nào rồi? Hôn chưa?"

"Gru grrru gruuuuu????" 

"Chưa, đang ôm nhau thô---ứmmmmmm!!!" 

"Chuyện gì thế???? Nói mau!!!" 

"Gruuuuuuuuu!!!!" 

"Liếm... Liếm cổ kìa!!!!" 

"OMG!!! Boboiboy nói gì mà Fang đỏ bừng mặt lên luôn á!!!"

"Mau! Mau đưa tớ cái ống nhóm!!!!"

"Grrrrrrrúuuuuu!!!!!!!" 

"Không đời nào! Tự lấy cái khác đi! Và dù tớ không hiểu tiếng chủng loài khác nhưng tớ sẽ không cho mượn đâu. Có biết tớ đã cất công-----Á Á Á Á Á Á Á Á Á!!!!!!!!" 

"Grúuuuuu?????"

"Đm chuyện gì xảy ra nữa?????" 

"Bo... Boboiboy...đè Fang xuống...xuống!!!!!!!" 

"Á Á Á Á Á Á Á Á Á Á!!!!!!!!!" 

"Á Á Á Á Á Á Á Á Á Á!!!!!!!!!" 

"Á Á Á Á Á Á Á Á Á Á!!!!!!!!!" 

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrruuuuu!!!!!!!!!" 

"Á Á Á Á Á Á Á Á Á Á!!!!!!!!!" 

!!!!!!!! 

Ở góc bên cạnh, Đội trưởng Koko Ci và Đô đốc Tarung đang khoanh tay thở dài nhìn một đám động kinh trước mặt. 

"Gọi chúng tôi đến để xem hai đứa ân ái với nhau ư? Có ai còn nhớ nhiệm vụ chính không vậy..." 

_The end_

**Author's Note:**

> Cái skill của Boboiboy là do mị tự chém thôi đừng tưởng thật nhé 😅
> 
> Ai đi qua đọc được fic này cho mình cảm ơn nha. Nếu có góp ý gì cứ thoải mái nhé, mình đều nhận hết á.


End file.
